


Sharp Friends

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparring match...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Friends

//Friendly spar my ass,// Nate thought, trying to decide which movement would be the least likely to end with him under all hundred and thirty odd pounds of his opponent. He shifted, bare foot sliding along the mat... 

… and he felt the burn of the mat's covering on his stomach of all things. He tried to slow the flip down in his mind, tried to see the way she had turned his momentum, but the fire in his shoulder told him he was not getting up anytime soon. She had all the leverage, his arm twisted hard and up with minimal effort on her part, as he sprawled under her face down on the canvas.

"Sloppy."

One word, making him tense... and then the sharp prick of steel near the center of his shoulders got his full attention.

"You said friendly," he rasped, breathing control shattered by her very deliberate stroke of the blade's point up along his spine, slow and just barely scratching skin into a raised line. That would itch later, under gear, but right now... damn, but the mat had no give and she was planted just right to make his reaction damn painful.

"Friendly still can get you killed," she breathed in his ear, as the track of the knife slipped closer to his skull, her weight shifted just right so he would still have to damage his shoulder to get free.

She was just like her steel, sharp and cold. Neither trait did anything to keep Nate from wanting her, wanting this to go further... and then she was off him, scratch of metal on skin fading as his arm was released. He rolled swiftly, even though his body was still betraying all the desire she roused in him to see her walking away, idly flipping the naked blade in her fingers.

If that wasn't a damned invitation, she could just kick his ass again, as he got up to follow her.


End file.
